


Worry

by justcallmesoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmesoap/pseuds/justcallmesoap
Summary: Leo gets hurt and Takumi gets all angsty about it





	

"Calm own, Takumi." Leo said, his book laid out in front of him.

"I will not. You know how dangerous that move you pulled was!!" An angry Takumi was pacing across Leo's room.

Earlier that day, in a battle against some brigands terrorizing a village, Leo stepped in and took a blow that would've killed the young girl he shielded her from. The axe came down right onto Leo's left shoulder, cutting through his armor and nearly hitting a critical artery. After bleeding out for the rest of the short battle, with the help of the healers, Leo's shoulder was bandaged and the wound was healing nicely.

But Takumi was only thinking of what almost happened.

"Please. I'm okay now, so there's no need to worry." Leo said as he returned to his book.

"But you need to know the ris--"

Leo slammed his book down and quickly stood up. "OF COURSE I KNOW THE RISKS!! I've been at risk my entire life by just existing! A Nohrian prince is always a target for assassins, and I've been targeted more than once as a child! I know what it's like to know you could possibly be dead within a matter of hours!" Tears were now threatening to drop from Leo's eyes, "I knew that when I first picked up a weapon."

"Leo. . . I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

"Nobody knows. Even Xander was more safe then me because it was more expected for him to be a constant target because he's the eldest son. He had much more protection than me. That caused my life to constantly be at stake, and Azura to be kidnapped after Corrin was brought to us against her will!"

Takumi just stood there, his head hanging low. He didn't know what to say to that. All he could mutter out was a measly "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I'm just worried about you."

"But why? Why would a Hoshidan prince be worried about Nohrian scum like me!!"

"Because I care about you! Hell, because I love you!" The air stood silent for a good ten seconds, even though it felt like an eternity to them. "I-I'm sorry. I should go." Takumi turned to leave, as he put his hand on the doorknob, Leo broke the silence again.

"No." Takumi turned around to Leo walking towards him.

"What?" was all Takumi could say before Leo brought his uninjured arm up to cup Leo's face.

"Don't go." Leo leaned his head in so it was touching Takumi's. "Please."

They just stood there, Leo in such a vulnerable state that Takumi took the opportunity to close the space between them. As their lips touched, Takumi brought his hands up, one to tangle it's way into Leo's hair and the other laid limp on his neck.

Takumi tasted salt from the tears Leo had shed. Leo slid his hand from Takumi's cheek to cup the back of his head, keeping their heads constantly in contact.

Caught in the moment, Leo tried to bring his other arm up, but his wound caused Leo to give a sharp cry of pain. He broke away from Leo, clutching his shoulder, "Leo, are you alright?" Noticing that Leo's sudden movement reopened the wound, immediately wetting his bandages in crimson. Takumi led Leo over to his bed, then grabbed some bandages left in his room for this exact situation.

Leo took off his shirt, already with crimson stains on the shoulder. He winced in pain as he started pulling off the bandages. Takumi sat next him, cleaning and redressing his wounds with gentleness and care.

"Thank you." Leo muttered.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you?" Takumi joked, knowing full well what he said, only wanting to hear it again.

"I said thank you, okay?" Leo said louder, averting his eyes.

"Much better." Takumi leaned over and kissed Leo's forehead, causing pink to dust Leo's cheeks.

Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi's waist, careful not to let the wound open any more. He fell over, laying down on his bed, taking Takumi down with him. Leo bringing his lips down to Takumi's.

"Let's just stay here like this." Takumi said in between kisses.

Leo grunted in approval as he smiled against Takumi's lips. He tangled his legs with Takumi's and, on a more serious note, whispered, "Are you still so worried about me?"

"I'll always be worried. But it's a risk I'm willing to take for you."

For the rest of the night, the two just laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, with the occasional kiss or two while they were still awake. But their worry for each other faded for the time being as they exchanged "I love you"s and promises they will do their best to keep.


End file.
